<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One More Time by Liraelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268569">One More Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liraelle/pseuds/Liraelle'>Liraelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt!McCoy, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Space Husbands, Threesome - M/M/M, Worried!Spock, worried!Jim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:42:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liraelle/pseuds/Liraelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда, когда ты слишком долго счастлив, сложно заметить, что что-то пошло не так. </p><p>или</p><p>Джим и Спок не сразу замечают, что с Леонардом что-то не так. </p><p>или</p><p>Shore leave gone wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Моя первая работа по этому фендому. Слишком уж я влюблена в эту троицу. Не смогла удержаться. <br/>Позже будет добавлен перевод на английский.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"That's the way everyday goes </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Every time we have no control"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Frank Ocean</em>
</p><p> </p><p>За три года брака - великолепного, счастливого, лучшего брака - Джим и Спок привыкли к тому факту, что Леонард всегда был как бы немного в стороне. Если изобразить их взаимоотношения как треугольник, а капитана Кирка, коммандера Спока и литенант-коммандера МакКоя поставить на его вершины, то стороны, ведущие к Леонарду всегда были как бы немного длиннее, чем та сторона, что соединяла Джима и Спока. Такова была природа их доброго доктора - жажда приватности и страх, что сердце снова будет разбито, оставили свой отпечаток на его южной душе. За три года брака Джим и Спок привыкли к этому так же легко и естественно, как Лен привык к тому, что Джим всегда спит посередине на их общей кровати, а Спок всегда берет его первым во время секса.</p><p>В конце-концов, у них всегда была Связь, чтобы знать, что на самом деле, любовь, которую они делят между собой - взаимна и полноценна. </p><p>Со временем, притеревшись друг к другу не только в физическом, но и в ментальном плане, все трое заняли своеобразные роли в слиянии разумов: Спок стал как бы основой, его спокойное присутствие ощущалось всегда и везде где-то в районе затылка, похожее на мягкий гул двигателей Энтерпрайз; Джим наоборот - был постоянным белым шумом, скоплением искр и неэкранированных эмоций, щекоткой где-то в лобных долях и немного за ушами; Леонард же (не без помощи и руководства Спока, разумеется) научился со всей доступной для пси-нулевого существа ловкостью ставить тонкие полупрозрачные барьеры, которые не отсекали его от мужей полностью, но успешно скрывали черты его мыслей и эмоций, оставляя только ощущение тепла и заботы и давая такую необходимую приватность. За годы совместной жизни они научились уважать друг друга и доверять беспрекословно. </p><p>Так что когда это случилось, ни Спок, ни Джим не имели ни малейшего понятия, что все катится в бездну. </p><p>________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Пятилетняя миссия в самом ее разгаре не то чтобы была непосильной задачей для "самых молодых и ярких", но никакой экипаж не сможет безостановочно бороздить глубины космоса без передышки. Так что увольнительной все ждали с нетерпением. Прибывая в доки симпатичной курортной планеты класса М Сиера-5, Джим кожей чувствовал на мостике, что настроение команды поднимается прямо пропорционально увеличивающемуся на главном экране изображению райского уголка. Чехов даже начал отбивать ногой какой-то незамысловатый ритм, размашистыми движениями рук внося последние корректировки курса на консоли.</p><p>- Кирк медотсеку. Боунз, ты готов к отдыху?</p><p>- Только если он включает в себя стакан хорошего бренди, дорогой, - южный акцент доктора обострился в последние несколько дней от постоянного недосыпа, и Джим приказал себя не наслаждаться перекатами голоса МакКоя. </p><p>- Как на счет двух великолепных мужчин, готовых войти в состав твоей личной розыскной команды и открыть все тайны баров этой неизвестной планеты?</p><p>- Передай Сулу и Чехову, что я буду ждать в транспортаторной через двадцать минут. Конец связи. </p><p>Кирк только ухмыльнулся на последнюю реплику МакКоя, ощущая, как через связь от обоих его мужей просачиваются сладковатые смешинки удовольствия от предвкушения близкого отдыха. Спустя пару секунд капитану пришлось усиленно бороться с накатившим румянцем, случайно подглядев в мыслях своего первого офицера планы на вечер в отношении доброго доктора, в отместку за то, что Спок не был включен в его команду, в отличии от Сулу и Чехова. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Courage don't fail me</em><br/>
<em>For now I'm learning</em><br/>
<em>Courage don't leave me now"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ed Carlsen</em>
</p><p> </p><p>- Боунз, ты идешь?!</p><p>Голос Джима с трудом пробивался сквозь музыку, грохочущую в клубе. Басы заставляли пол вибрировать в приятном расслабляющем ритме. Леонард, стоящий у зеркала в узком фойе, только ухмыльнулся и поспешил за своими мужьями в громкий переливающийся полумрак основного зала. Его правая ладонь привычно скользнула на локоть Кирка, а левая на поясницу Спока, заставляя Связь гудеть в такт музыке. </p><p>- Бар, - выкрикнул доктор, придвигаясь чуть ближе к Кирку и ощущая, как Спок в порыве ревности переплетает его пальцы со своими. </p><p>Джим только кивнул, ловко маневрируя в толпе всю троицу, пока прямо перед ними внезапно не оказалась барная стойка из черного полированного дерева. Бармен орионец приветливо махнул им, призывая занять места. </p><p>- Чем могу служить вам сегодня, господа?</p><p>- Стакан бренди этому хмурому джентельмену, рюмку шоколадного ликера серьезному джентельмену, и бутылку лучшего пива симпатичному джентельмену, - ослепительно улыбаясь, прокричал Кирк и, дождавшись утвердительного кивка от бармена, скользнул на высокий стул между Споком и Боунзом. </p><p>- Джим, ты же в курсе, что теперь он принесет Споку пиво, а тебе ликер? - улыбаясь краешком рта, невинно спросил доктор, протягивая вулканцу указательный и средний пальцы руки для поцелуя. </p><p>- Боюсь, Леонард прав, Джим. Тебе нужно постараться быть более конкретным в твоих высказываниях, - так же невинно в тон доктору ответил Спок, встречая его пальцы прямо напротив лица блондина. </p><p>Джим радостно засмеялся, запрокидывая голову и обнажая длинную шею. Неосознанным и привычным движением он поймал соединенные в поцелуе руки своих мужей и поднес их к своим губам, чтобы запечатлеть сверху человеческий поцелуй. Долгожданный отдых, снявший с их плеч ответственность за корабль и команду хотя бы на время, сделал троицу более раскованной, если не сказать игривой. </p><p>Напитки прибыли быстро, и бренди был на удивление хорош, так что МакКой окончательно расслабился, отвечая на заинтересованную улыбку бармена согласием на следующую порцию. Спок и Джим вели негромкий разговор о новой отрасли варп-технологий, позволяя Леонарду просто наслаждаться отсутствием необходимости куда-то бежать и кого-то спасать, время от времени напоминая о себе мимолетными прикосновениями рук. После четвертого бокала в голове доктора приятно зашумело, и он поднялся на потяжелевших ногах, направляясь в уборную. Рука Джима тут же обвилась вокруг его запястья, любопытные мягкие прикосновения Спока в его голове прозвучали громче обычного, что свидетельствовало о том, что шоколад уже сделал старпома немного... несобранным. </p><p>- Боунз?</p><p>- Туда и обратно, Джим, - ответил доктор, качнувшись назад, чтобы выторговать обратно свою руку в обмен на поцелуй в щеку. </p><p>- Следует ли мне проводить тебя, Леонард? </p><p>- Разумеется нет, Спок! - фыркнул МакКой в ответ. - Я старше вас обоих, между прочим. Что за внезапная опека?</p><p>- Возможно, это ваш преклонный возраст виноват в том, что вы сильнее нас подвержены интоксикации, доктор? - лучшим из своих формальных голосов ответил Спок, но ментальное давление в голове Леонарда значительно уменьшилось. </p><p>Махнув рукой на обоих своих мужей, доктор отправился на поиски уборной, продираясь сквозь шумную толпу на танцполе. Тут и там он ловил приветственные кивки членов команды: помахал Ухуре и Скотти за дальним угловым столиком, пообещал себе приготовить гипо от похмелья для Чехова и Сулу, наперегонки поглощавших шот за шотом чего-то ярко-оранжевого, заработал болезненный хлопок по плечу от главы СБ и улыбки еще нескольких медсестер и связистов. Больше, чем экипаж - фактически семья, и за каждого Лен готов был убить, преступив священную клятву. </p><p>Уборная встретила его нетипично ярким светом и рядом белоснежных писуаров. Один из них уже был занят высоким широкоплечим орионцем в старомодных военных брюках камуфляжной расцветки со множеством карманов и черной кожаной куртке. Справив нужду, Леонард занял соседнюю с так же закончившим свои дела орионцем раковину, остервенело намыливая руки и стараясь не думать о количестве микробов и заболеваний, обитающих в туалете ночного клуба. Вдруг его нехило так повело в сторону, внезапный приступ дурноты ударил его поддых, заставляя схватиться за край раковины до побелевших костяшек. </p><p>- Эй, друг, - голос орионца донесся до Леонарда как сквозь вату, - ты в порядке?</p><p>Доктор ощутил, как чужая сильная рука подхватила его под локоть, когда он начал заваливаться набок, и от этого ощущения его вывернуло прямо в раковину желчью и только что выпитым бренди. Голова закружилась сильнее, зрение помутилось, а колени подкосились, и МакКой упал, максимально болезненно соединившись головой сначала с краем раковины, а после и с кафельным полом. Чьи-то руки перевернули его на спину, дотронулись до лица, поворачивая голову из стороны в сторону. </p><p>- Не страшно, - донеслось до Леонарда из мешанины пятен и цветов, в которые превратился окружающий мир. - Пара раундов под регенератором и будет как новенький. </p><p>Леонард протестующе застонал, понимая, что что-то не так, очень сильно не так, но из-за пересохшего горла звук вышел хриплым и тихим. </p><p>- Вколи ему пси-ингибитор, - раздался откуда-то сверху и справа еще один голос, - бармен сказал, что он был в паре с вулканцем, нам не нужны осложнения, если у них есть связь. </p><p>Эти слова придали доктору сил, адреналин ударил в голову, проясняя зрение, и он попытался встать, опираясь на локти. Со всей силы оттолкнувшись право рукой, он наконец принял сидячее положение, но орионец в черной кожаной куртке толкнул его обратно, ловко всаживая в незащищенную шею гопошприц. Знакомое шипение в этот раз принесло с собой не облегчение, а темноту. Последнее, что Леонард ощутил, теряя сознание, был холодный провал пустоты, там где секунду назад ощущались Джим и Спок. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>